The overall objectives of the project are: (1) to study regulation of gene expression in developing embryos, (2) to examine DNA nucleotide sequences which may pertain to the regulation of cell differentiation in developing embryos, and (3) to obtain information on DNA replication initiation regions in differentiating cells. These studies are primarily being conducted on sea urchin embryos.